Games Which End Up In Bed
by despairing.soul
Summary: The games had always been the part of their relationship. These two just loved challenging one another over and over again even though none of them was ever able to cherish the victory for long. Light was in the mood for teasing L. However, it quickly appeared that the detective would be the one who teases... Warning: Mature Content (just smut, to put it bluntly)


**Author's Note: This one-shot isn't connected anyhow with any of my previous stories. I just got a sudden inspiration and decided to write it down ;D It includes the sexual intercourse between two males so if yaoi is not your thing, I suggest to leave in peace. However, if you are into it, you're more than welcome here ;3 It's basically about L and Light having fun (a plotless smut, to be blunt). Set during the era of handcuffs, probably a bit of OOCness (by Light's side in the majority).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Games between them two never ended nor became boring. One would always challenge the other and vice versa, never stopping, no matter what was the reason.

Sex wasn't the exception.

The relationship between L and Light had begun at the very beginning of their acquaintance, shortly after they both had started working on the Kira case. It shouldn't be surprising - they matched one another almost _too perfectly_. It wasn't a secret that they were the two geniuses who could understand each other without the words.

It was L who started the whole thing. If he hadn't commented that day on Light's not straightly fastened tie, the first kiss they'd shared then may never have happened.

It all began as a fight which wasn't surprising at all because despite their unusually good mutual understanding, the fist fights were the inseparable part of their _so called_ friendship.

Soon it had appeared that Light had underestimated Ryuuzaki who'd quickly managed to stoke him down onto his back. The teen had been panting heavily with an intense blush of anger spread out on his cheeks, staring furiously into the onyx eyes of the older man and trembling with adrenaline and rage.

The detective then had done something completely unexpected - he leaned down to the boy and kissed him roughly on the lips. When Light had gasped in surprise, the other had managed to push his tongue inside his mouth and had deepened the kiss.

The next night they had already slept together.

The major factor which had led them that far after only a few passionate kisses was the fact that they shared not only the bedroom but also the bed - L had chained Light to himself to make sure the brunette wouldn't perform as Kira during the investigation (that had been the reason for the very first fight they'd had and started their little game of challenges).

And Light had quickly understood that there was one particular thing in which he wouldn't ever be able to subdue the detective… However, it didn't mean, he couldn't try to make L lose all of his control which might as well equal the victory.

That night Light was exceptionally allowed to walk free of being attached to the detective and decided to use this opportunity to his own advantage.

After the relaxing shower, he put on the only one shirt which was far too big for him, deciding to tease his lover a little and not wearing any underwear. This part of the game was called _seduction_ and Light had achieved the mastery in this field.

The teen left the bathroom and smirked realizing that L hadn't even turned around to peek at him.

No harm, he thought. It's still only the beginning, after all…

The boy headed his steps towards the double bed and lied down on his stomach with a soft exhale reaching for the switch and turning on the light of the bedside lamp. He then took the novel from his nightstand and opened it randomly somewhere in the middle of chapter fifteen. He shot a look into L's direction but the older male was still deeply focused on the screens in front of him to pay any attention to the brunette on the bed.

That's a pity…, Light smirked adjusting the material on his bottom and raising up his legs to attract Ryuuzaki's attention. He then started to pretend that he was deeply engrossed in the novel in his hands.

However, as the minutes were passing by, the detective was still paying no attention to the boy which was steadily making Light frustrated. He yawned quite loudly hoping to ignite the spark of interest in his lover.

"Is the novel Light-kun is reading that boring that it makes him yawn…?" L suddenly asked in monotone, still with his back turned to the teen.

Oh, so he's noticed in the end…, Light thought curling a lock of his auburn hair. "Rather on the contrary" he muttered turning over the page and slowly swinging his legs in the air. "I have never read anything better…" his voice sounded more like a purr this time.

"That so…?" L seemed as if he could care less but Light knew him well enough to spot the curiosity growing in the detective's guts. "Then what is it about?" He asked typing something on the keyboard.

"You might come here and see by yourself" Light murmured in a suggestive tone slowly growing impatient. How could L ignore him like that in such a situation…!?

"Sounds like something Kira would say to pull me out of my work" L threw in bringing up the main reason for their often quarrels.

Light decided to ignore this attempt at starting the new row and muttered, "No means no" and then came back to his pretending. Although, he barely managed to fight back the smirk knowing well that he's just coaxed the detective into peeking at him at last. Hearing the creak of the revolving chair, he pierced his eyes to the page in front of him barely preventing himself from taking a look at Ryuuzaki. He could literally _feel_ the eyes of the detective on him.

"I hope that the novel really is engrossing" L finally murmured standing up from the chair and switching off the equipment. "I wonder if Light-kun is good at multitasking…" he added chewing a bubble gum.

"You know I am" Light said stretching a little on the bed in a tempting manner.

"A little test won't do any harm…" Ryuuzaki purred suddenly being really close to the brunette. Light's heart pounded faster in his chest but he maintained the calm facade. He heard the noise of opening the drawer and it took him every bit of his willpower not to look over his shoulder to see what L was doing behind his back.

"Why Light-kun is dressed up differently tonight?" Light suddenly heard from behind and felt the sag of the mattress.

"I bedraggled my pajama t-shirt" the teen lied smoothly turning the page over although he hadn't read a word from the previous one.

"I see…" he could hear the smirk in L's voice and it was making him more excited than he would like to admit. "May I begin our little test then?" He asked catching one of Light's ankles in the air.

The boy did his best to remain calm but the blush colored his cheeks. "Whatever" he threw in piercing his sight to the sentences printed on the pages but not understanding a word.

"I am curious…" L chuckled trailing his finger down Light's smooth leg. "Will Light-kun pass the test…? Or will he fail…?" He suddenly grabbed both of Light's knees and spread them apart. The material of the white oversized t-shirt went up revealing a fare part of the nicely-shaped bottom of the brunette. The teen gulped in nervousness knowing fully well what the detective was looking at now. He forced himself to stay still and calm down the mad heartbeat.

"Has Light-kun bedraggled the pants _as well_…?" Ryuuzaki chuckled maliciously clearly enjoying the sight and pushing the material up to uncover the whole round ass-cheeks.

"_As you can see_" Light barely managed to maintain the normal tone which was horribly difficult in such circumstances. To his horror, he realized that he had been already half-erect by now.

"Oh yes, I can _perfectly_ see…" Ryuuzaki smirked placing his palms on Light's thighs and bringing them up so that his bottom was exposed in the air.

"What are you—?"

"Keep calm, Light-kun" L murmured. "It's all the part of our _little test_…"

Light's face was already burning from the massive embarrassment. Why the bloody hell is it turning me on…!?, he thought trying to go on with his pretending. But L wasn't helping.

The detective chuckled giving a little smack on the right buttock and making Light jerk up and gasp at once.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" He yelled trying to ignore his steadily hardening state.

"Oh, did it hurt?" L faked the concerned tone. "I am truly sorry, Light-kun… But you are _such a naughty boy_…" he smacked the second buttock.

"Stop it!" Light demanded clenching his fists on the pillow.

"I will" the detective promised and grabbed the firm ass-cheeks squeezing them in his hands and spreading apart to expose what was hidden in between.

"Oh no" Light snapped blushing hard. "_You fucking pervert_…!" He hissed.

"You seem to enjoy this kind of treatment, Light-kun…" L ran one of his fingers along the underside of Light's erect member. "And _who_ is the pervert here…?"

The teen clenched his teeth and focused his sight on the book again, trying to ignore L, his stupid game and the fact that he was completely _exposed_ and _stuck out_ in front of Ryuuzaki's eyes.

"You know that you won't win, Light-kun…" the detective chuckled darkly massaging the nicely tanned flesh of Light's bottom.

"I am _reading_ here" the teen announced loudly. "You'll have to try better…"

"Ah, _without a doubt_…" L smirked digging his nails in Light's ass and running his tongue over the small puckered entrance. He felt the boy immediately tensing up.

"_What the fuck_…?" Light hissed trying to move away. "You are _the most hideous pervert_ I have ever met!"

"There is a ninety nine percent possibility that you will enjoy it, Light-kun" the detective purred keeping him still and continuing.

"No…" Light's voice cracked in the end. "Stop, quit it, I don't want…" he whispered burning inside from the embarrassment and painful arousal.

"No holds barred in this game, Light-kun. Isn't it our most important unwritten rule…?" L murmured maliciously and started forcing his tongue inside.

Light hid his face in the pillow. The novel was already discarded, lying somewhere on the floor but he was doing whatever he could to hold back the loud moans which were trying to escape his lips. "_Fuck_…" he mumbled into the pillow refusing to admit how much he liked the feeling of L's tongue inside of him.

Suddenly he felt something else probing at his entrance and slowly slipping inside. The detective had started preparing him which meant that _yes_, he would be penetrated by something _much bigger _soon.

The finger inside him was wiggling around and massaging the silk muscles, making them nicely relaxed. L knew the golden rule - if he wanted to fuck Light, he had to prepare him well for this at first.

"S-shite…" Light moaned suddenly when the digit brushed against his prostate.

"Enjoying yourself…?" Ryuuzaki muttered with an audible snicker in his voice.

"Don't talk when you do this sorta thing— _fuck_…!" Light arched his back when the second finger rammed into his tight little hole without any warning. "_Motherfucker_!" He hissed blinking away the tears.

"You should have already been used to this, Light-kun" L stated calmly finger-fucking Light and hitting his pleasure spot from time to time. "Or perhaps this is the sign that we don't fuck _often enough_…?" He suddenly grabbed the teen's testicles making Light mewl. "This is the sight to behold" the detective continued, making scissoring motions with his fingers. "You're sucking up my fingers like some cheap little whore, Light-kun…" he purred seductively playing teasingly with Light's manhood and pushing in the last digit. The teen groaned in pain trying to focus on the growing pleasure instead.

"_Fuck you_, L" he snapped in between sharp inhales when Ryuuzaki's digits brushed against his sweet spot.

"It'll be another way round, I believe" the detective muttered letting go of Light's member and using his hand to pop up the buttons of the boy's shirt.

"Shit…" the teen arched his back again. "Take your fucking fingers out of my ass and make use of this _enormous_ cock of yours at last…" he panted out feeling his thighs quivering already.

"You enjoy it when I fuck you, don't you, Light-kun?' L whispered in the boy's ear ramming his digits inside him faster and rougher.

"Go on with this and I swear, I'll pin you to the mattress and have my way with you" the teen on all fours threatened shivering.

"Oh, I think not" the detective grabbed Light's chin and pulled his head up to look into the caramel eye of his lover. "We both know that _I _ will be seme and you will be my little _uke_" he smirked seeing the blush coloring Light's face and backed again pounding his fingers inside the brunette with double strength.

"Oh, come on…!" Light exclaimed sounding a little more desperate now. "I know _how badly _you want to thrust your dick inside! And I am here, open for you, ready to be taken and fucked to the mattress… Why the hell must you _torture_ me like that…!?" He felt humiliated that he'd been forced into begging and pleading.

"Why, you ask?" L giggled maliciously. "Because it's so _amusing_, watching you break. It's almost as good as fucking you and then coming inside…" he leaned forward again nibbling on Light's shoulder. "_Almost_" he breathed out.

Suddenly Light chuckled making the detective somewhat confused. The teen wasn't in the position to _laugh_. "What made you giggle, Light-kun?" He asked, a little uncertain.

"If you go on like that, I'll come, you know…" Light panted out between the powerful abuses of his prostate. "And you will still have a hard-on… I won't give you head nor go for the second round, L. You'll have to take care of your not-so-little problem _all by yourself_…" he laughed again which soon turned into a loud moan. "_Oops_" he added, slowly turning his flushed face to him and sending him a smirk.

After three seconds L finally replied, "So that was your _real_ plan…" he snickered back. "Or _rather_ you are too prideful to admit how much you like when I fill you up…" his grin grew bigger when he saw the indignation painted all over Light's face. "Either way — he said quickly seeing that the brunette was about to snap something back — I've had enough of fun already. I am going to fuck you now." Saying that, he pulled his fingers out, threw away his clothes and quickly lubricated his length before pressing the tip to Light's reddened little hole and pushing in to the hilt.

"Aaai…!" Light squeaked in pain being stretched out impossibly wide. L immobilized waiting for the boy to give him a sign to continue. "I— I have told you _fifty thousand fucking times_ already to go in _slowly_…!" He whimpered clenching his hands on the pillow. "It fucking hurts, you know…?" He hid his face away from the detective so as not to let him see his tears.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun…" L suddenly flipped the teen around onto his back and hovered above him.

"No…!" Light covered his red face. "Don't fucking look at me now…!" The detective took gently his hands away instead and kissed away all the tears which escaped the boy's eyes.

"I've changed my mind" he muttered in Light's ear taking the shirt off his shoulders. "Let's make love instead of mere fucking" he added and kissed the teen in his arms caressing lightly his burning cheek. Light hesitantly wrapped his arms around L's neck and the detective started moving slowly playing with the teen's bottom lip.

"Alright…" the brunette whimpered when they separated. "Let's not e-exaggerate…" he panted out looking into L's dark orbs. "Making l-love is f-fine… but could y-you go a little fa–ah–ster…?" He moaned opening his legs wider for his lover and granting better access.

Ryuuzaki smirked and grabbed his hips flinging Light's legs over his shoulders, "You took it right out of my mouth, Light-kun" he murmured keeping up the pace of moving his hips.

"Ah, _yes_…" Light's eyes rolled into the depths of his skull and he threw his head back as the cloud of pleasure dimmed his mind. "…L…!" He screamed, no longer able to control himself, panting and shamelessly voicing out his ecstasy.

"I love it when you call my name, Light-kun" L panted in his ear. "But would you mind being a little quieter? We don't want everyone to know what is happening now, do we…?" But seeing Light's shut eyes, flushed cheeks and parted lips, he understood that the boy didn't give a single fuck if anyone heard them. He was all too gone to care. Actually, who cares?, he thought and sped up even more, grabbing Light's manhood and making sure his Kira suspect would come first with another yell of his name.

Light's back arched as he ejaculated. The sudden tightening around L's member brought the detective to his release and he spilled his seed into the teen riding out his own orgasm with a low growl. He looked down at Light and waited until their eyes met before pulling out. The boy trailed his fingers down L's chest with a smirk forming on his lips.

"So, who won in the end…?" He purred arching a brow.

"I guess it's one to one, Light-kun" Ryuuzaki muttered leaning down and kissing the teen. "Will you agree…?"

"This one exceptional time I will" Light rolled his eyes foundering in the pillows. He should go to the bathroom and take a shower but just couldn't move. The nice feeling of sexual satisfaction was filling his veins, making him limp and relaxed. Not in the mood for getting up, he decided and cuddled with L, burying his face into the detective's chest. "I love you, you freaking sadist" he muttered sleepily taking the nice pleasure in being in Ryuuzaki's arms.

"I love you, you little tease" the older male said back placing a kiss on the top of Light's head. And saying that, he wished for the countless time already, he hadn't been embracing the mass-murderer…


End file.
